


Something entirely new

by Kekgirl21



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekgirl21/pseuds/Kekgirl21
Summary: The smart but shy Hecate comes late to her new school, facing the worst of school bullies and loneliness. This is what happened between Hecate and Pippa!





	1. Chapter 1

A girl, oddly tall for her age, stands in front of a big door. She has to open it, but hesitates, for a moment longer, listening to the new sounds that await her. The noice of small feet tapping on stone floor is a noise she soon will be used to, the loud chatter of the other girls will, to this day echoe in her ears some days. Pushing on the silver handle of the dark door it swings open and she walks briskly down the hall. It’s her first day of the new school, she had missed a few days because she had been sick, so no one waits for her or tells her where she needs to go. „Find the principals office“, her mother had told her, just before she left, so the dark haired girl starts looking for the door. A group of girls linger in a corner, laughing. They seem to be about her age so she approaches the group. As she walks up to them they loose the circle formation and form a line, standing shoulder to shoulder. „What do you want?, the leader asks, her face torn in disgust. „Excuse me, do you know where the headmasters office is?“, she knows this had been the wrong decision, she shouldn’t have asked. „Yes. Yes we know.“, the blonde pushes her, „but why would we tell you that, stupid? How dare you even talk to me.“, she pulls her hair, a few pieces are torn from her head, still she does not move. She has learned to never show pain, pain is a weakness and she is not supposed to be weak. From a young age she had been strong. „Get lost, looser.“ they kick her. First the leader then the others, until she stumbles away into another hallway. „Oh dear.“, an elderly women takes her with her, pushing her into the office. „Sit down, don’t move.“, she places a cup of tea in her hands. „Are you Hecate Hardbroom? We’ve been waiting for your arrival.“ Hecate nods. „I am.“, the Words are too silent, not strong enough, she pinches herself. „Get a grip of you.“, her fathers voice rings in her ears. The tea is warm and slightly bitter. „I hope you are alright, they probably meant no harm. You are most welcome here at Cackles. I’ll bring you to your dorm in a minute.“ The headmistress starts writing down a few words before taking her into her room. „You’ll have your own room, because you are later then the other students. At least you will have some peace and a quiet space. I have a feeling you will like that.“ Hecate agrees silently. „Here is a map of the campus, there is the study room, here the book storage, you may take a few books each week, no food in your room, your timetable is in there.“ The old women hands her an envelope. „And I’ll see you down in a few minutes for dinner. You’ll find your way?“   
„Yes.“, finally her voice is strong again, no tremor or hitching. So she’s left alone in the small chamber, standing in the middle, feeling lost. There’s a bed and a small desk, as well as small window and a closet, that’s it. She starts unpacking her clothes, pulling out one after one uniform as well as all black underwear and socks. „Color does not suit you Hecate.“, her mother always says. A small wooden raven is left in the luggage. The dark wood is warm against her fingers. The raven has been given to her at her birth by her aunt, and since her passing she had it always with her. The bell startles her, the shrill noice unexpected and loud. Taking the map, she starts looking for the dining hall, finding it after a few minutes downstairs. It’s nearly empty when she opens the door so she sits on the long table waiting for the teachers and girls. After a while the hall fills with girls and laughter, no one talks to her, no one bothers to ask her name or why she is late for the school year and Hecate is glad that it’s that way. In quiet she eats her soup, trying not to think about the girls, sitting behind her, whispering. She had spottet the girl group from before, right as they walked in and as soon as they had sat down they’d start to talk about her. „I mean, look at her hair, it’s ridiculous. Who wears braids anymore.“, she tries to block it out, tries to ignore the shouting, and howling. Soon the table behind her starts calling for her. „Stupid! Show us your face, we want to see those ugly eyes!“, of course she does not turn around. „No, Hecate, you won’t be pretty. But you will be smart, that worth much more.“, her mother had said, and afterwards she had not cared about her looks anymore. Something slaps her back. It’s the mashed potatoes, sticking to her new school uniform. „Now she’s dirty as well.“ The table howls. Standing up with shaking legs she leaves the dining hall. One last glance behind her looking at the bullies. Two oft hem have dar hair like her, but soft and wavy, leader, a redhead, crying from laughter has a long sleek ponytail. And then there is the last of the four, staring right at her, not laughing, not even smiling. „Oh come on pippa.“ the leader says. „It’s funny. Did you see her face.“ they start laughing again, this time the blonde, named pippa, is laughing with them. Hecate turns around and leaves for her room. In bed she cries, wishing to be home, safe, not here with those girls in that cold castle. „At least I don’t have to share a room.“ ,she thinks, drifting off to a restless sleep.


	2. A new dawn

The next morning Hecate has crumbled up into a tiny ball under her blanket. It’s still dark, when a soft purr wakes her up, stroking her face and neck. Blinking with heavy eyes, she turns on the light, looking into the green eyes of a dark cat, sitting on her bed. “Oh you must be my familiar!”, she pets her head, scratching her behind her ears, receiving another purr and a small bump of a nose against her palm. Getting up, she starts to dress in her school uniform, making sure it’s not the stained one from yesterday. With a small movement of her hand music starts to play softly, filling the tiny room. It’s a spell she has learned from a young age, to comfort herself. Then she starts to brush her hair, the dark strands falling soft over her shoulder. “It will get into your face, so pin it away.”, her mother has told her. “Why can’t I cut it?” “It is your only good asset, Hecate. How will you find a man without it.” She had tried to cut it a few times, but her mother had regrown it every time. Lost in the memory, she stand still in her room. The cat brushes against her legs, tail stroking her legs. “I know should get ready.”, She mumbles, quickly braid inner hair, pinning it into a tight bun. The cat meows again. “You still need a name don’t you?”, Hecate kneels down, looking into the green eyes for a moment. “I’ll call you Minerva, if that’s alright.” The cat meows again. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Leaving her room, the cat stays right beside her side. It’s very early, and only a few other students are up, quietly enjoying breakfast, no sign of the mean girls, so Hecate grabs a plate and starts eating her porridge in peace. “ Maybe this isn’t to bad.”, she thinks while carefully examining her timetable. For today she will have only charms and potion, two things she has some experience in, from her previous school. She started learning at age 12, like all the other witches, now at age 14, she’d been class best at her old school.   
A few minutes later she finds herself in the charms classroom, reading in her book. The teacher,Miss Sanders, is a nice old lady, Hecate had gone up to her, telling her she was late for this school year, asking her not to call her out in front of the class. The elderly women smiles back and strokes her arm. “Who here knows how to turn on the light?” Miss Sanders starts to recall a few spells, Hecate all knows by heart, when the girl group comes in. “Felicity, Gemma, Karin, Pippa? Late as always I see.” Miss Sanders shakes her head, writing something down, letting them take a seat. They giggle together, sitting together in a corner in the back. “Will you please be a bit more quiet, dears. Also can you perform a simple charm for me please.” Felicity stands up, waving her hands and a vase of flowers flies trough the air, emptying over Hecate head, the water running over her hair. “Oh no.”, the readhead presents to be sorry,smiling far to sweetly, “ that was an accident.” Hecate quietly dries herself, looking down. “Oh it’s fine Felicity, that was far more that you could do last year. It’s a difficult spell. Hecate dear are you alright? “, Miss Sanders voice is light and she smiles. Hecate just nods and continues to read her charm book. Her hand in her pocket touches the wooden raven. The wood is calming her, and the lesson goes on. Hecate could answer every question, but she would not dare to raise her hand, not in front of the giggling group of girls in the back. She leaves first thing, rushing out of the classroom storming into the potions lab. “And you are?” A stern voice greats her. “Hecate Hardbroom, I’m new here.” “Well, Miss Hardbroom. I will hope you will prove yourself worthy of this class. My rules are simple. Don’t talk and do as I say. Don’t interrupt me. And don’t be stupid, understand?”  
Hecate straightens up and looks into the dark eyes of her potions teacher. “Yes.”, she sits down at a table in the front. Only minutes later, the class is full, but even the mean girl group does not dare to talk or giggle. The classroom is entirely quiet, then a potion recipe appears on the black chalkboard, all of the students start to work, quietly. Hecate feels the glances in her back, as she starts to work. It’s a simple potion, for her at least, just a mild sleeping potion, she had made a few times at home. “She’s probably as stupid as she looks.” A wispers reaches her ears. “Yes”, the voice belongs to Gemma, “ I’m so happy to sit next to you, you are the best at potions.” “Thanks, Gemma sweetie.” “QUIET.”, dark eyes look furiously at the group, and the whisper quiets down. After half an hour of working on the potion, trying to ignore the slight giggle, Hecate finishes first. A green mist had formed and she bottled a sample. “You finished. Let me see.” The boney hands of her teacher grab the sample, shaking it, she smells it. “Good work, this is nearly perfect. Looks like you’ve got competition this year Felicity.” The scratch of her pen echoes trough the room, as all of the students look at Hecate in disbelief. 

After the lesson she gets shoved into the wall. The four girls past her. “I can’t believe, you are supposed to be competition for me.” “Felicity...” Pippa, the blond girl pulls at her friends arm. “Let it be.”, her face seems soft, almost like she is sorry. “You don’t have to care about her, it probably was pure luck.” She pulls again. Felicity lets go of Hecates arm. “Your Right, Pips. It was luck.” So they leave her, and as they walk away, Pippa turns around and mouths:”I’m sorry.” over her shoulder, but Hecate has turned away, walking the other way, trying not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you liked this, you can let me know, If you did not as well!


	3. It’s okay.

The library probably is the most impressive room in the school. The walls are stacked with books, a big fireplace spending a warm light and heat, students sitting on desks reading the old books, gathering information, or just enjoying a good story. Hecate pulls out a book on sleeping potions, trying to concentrate. Her legs still feel a bit weak, but she’s focused on her paper. Two feet of paper on the potion, they had to brew today. It’s a relatively easy topic, she had heard about all of the ingredients before, often collecting most of them, if she got the chance to. “If dosed wrong a sleeping potion may induce a deep coma, only to be lifted by a time snail. Those can be find at midnight, in a moment when time stands still.” She writes down, finishing her essay. When she looks up, almost all students have gone to bed, the fire has burned down, and behind the round glass stained window lies the dark blue of a night sky. “I better get going.” She slips outside, finding her way er room after a few missed turns, she had forgotten to pack her map. Her room lies dark, and even the lamp can’t fill all the corners, Hecate shivers. Minerva greets her, sitting up and looking at her curiously. “This day was horrible.”, she starts to stroke her cat. Curling up on her bed, Hecate tells her familiar about the girls, the cat responding with soft purrs. But even now that it’s warm, sleep does not come easy. The room feels to cold, to general. “I’m going to ask the headmistress if I may change a few things in here.” Hecate whispers to herself, finally closing her eyes. She dreams about the fire in the library, just sitting there and watching it. 

The next morning she wakes up with Minerva petting her hair with her paws. “No, Minerva, don’t. “, she shakes the sleep of, getting out of bed, changing into her uniform, just like the day before, doing her hair, washing up and leaving her dark unfamiliar room. Her breakfast is quiet and she has brought a book, so she reads a few pages before leaving for class. Just like yesterday she has charms, which she enjoys, but doesn’t participate in. Listening to Mrs Sanders, ignoring the giggling group behind her completely. She doesn’t even look at them, when they enter (to late again), if she did, Hecate would have seen the blond girl smiling at her, slightly, while the three others were watching her with a disgusted look on her face. After that it’s potions again. After a few questions from the dark professor, that Felicity answers correctly, she raises her hand. “Actually, even though it is true.”, her voice is raspy, but steady, “ you can use a tulips stem, which is more effective and works faster.” Hecate can hear the gasp escaping Felicity’s mouth. “Yes, Mrs Hardbroom. Correct. Very good.” A feeling of victory washes over Hecates body, tucking at her lips. It’s very satisfying, so she decides to speak up more often, when she knows she is right. On her way out, her teacher calls her back. “Mrs Hardbroom. Here are a few extra topics, I have a feeling you are a bit to advanced for this class.” She takes the books, stumbling to her next class. Potions and Charms are daily classes, but her next class is a weekly thing. Chanting. She had hoped she could skip singing for this year.   
Singing seems to be something irrelevant. It’s useless, like art. What counts in life is the rational, hard side of working, not letting go. That’s what you get when you are a Hardbroom. So she stands behind all the other girls, in the last row, quiet. The other girls chant happily, while she listens. “Miss Hardbroom.”, her teacher called her out and her heart starts to race. “You new here right?, come here, I need to hear you sing, so I know where to put you.” Hecate gets shoved to the front by a few hands and they start singing again. Her voice is raspy and dark, not bad but, barely noticeable. “Will you sing louder dear?”, her teacher touches her arm. “I..” Hecate could never. “She’s not able to sing louder.”, Felicity cuts in. “She’s just not good enough.” and because she does not want to make a scene, Hecate just stays quiet and steps to the altos, now standing in the front. Pippa watches her and her eyes burn into Hecates eyes. Quickly the fair witch looks away. She can’t stand to be mocked now. But her eyes wander back, soon, as they start to sing again, Pippas voice standing out of the mass, light like an angel. Pippa does not mind looking at her again though, after being elbowed in the side by felicity, recalling the conversation they had after yesterday’s incident. “I won’t be your friend if you talk to her, Pippa.” Felicity had said. “And you want to be my friend, right? You are nothing without me, don’t you forget that.” And Pippa had nodded and hair blonde hair had fallen over her face. 

After the class Hecate sprints outside, trying to find the Headmistress.   
She opens the heavy door.   
“Oh, Miss Hardbroom! What can I do for you.”, nervously she sits down in front of the large desk. “I wanted to ask you something.”, she looks up, hopefully. “I wanted to change a few things in my room, just minor little changes...” her voice dies down. “Oh what a lovely idea. As long as you don’t burn down the house I don’t see what speaks against that! Go ahead! Get creative!” The headmistress claps her hands and dismisses her. “But,” Hecate turns around looking at her, “don’t tell the others or they may want to change a lot around here. This is just for you, understood?” Hecate smiles and leaves. She stays awake the whole night, working on her little project. When the sun comes up, she finishes the last little touches and looks at her masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! I hope you like this! I’ve wondered if you would enjoy a bit of modern Hecate as well, let me know!


	4. Shining bright

It’s still raining when she leaves her room after the night. Even though she had not slept, she feels good about herself, tired, but happy about her work she stares at her Porridge. Again, breakfast is a quiet affair, not many students wake up early, just to eat, so she enjoys it very much. She packs her finished homework and the extra work she had done for potions, starting the day. And again, she gets pushed against the wall, she sits quietly in charms, completing her charms perfectly, but not saying anything, then in potions, showing off her knowledge, throwing Felicity into her shadow. It’s like a routine, a bad one, but still predictable. On her shoulder a blue bruise has formed and in the few minutes she has left in her potions class she throws together a mild healing salve. It does not go unnoticed, as she had hoped. “And what do we have here?” Long fingers clasp around the pot. “I’m sorry, Miss. I have a small bruise and I wanted to treat it.” The teacher shoves the pot back. “What did you put in it? Healing is way to advanced for your age.” “I created it on my own. It’s a mixture of a few grasses and a bug leg.” Hecate looks up, pride in her eyes. “Very well. Here. More extra work, I see you are not overworked, if you have the time to do this.” And without a word she disappears in front of Hecates eyes. She should feel bad about the work, but somehow it makes her feel even better about her discovery, even more validated. Then she’s alone again. No not entirely. She sits on her soft chair, in front of her desk, doing her work, her hair let down, now that she’s alone, reading the books she was given, taking notes as soon as something interesting catches her eyes. On her lap Minerva has curled up, purring happily, keeping Hecate warm. Her room now feels warm. After working on it the whole night it has transformed into something she feels safe. White fabric is draped on the ceiling, she had borrowed from the wash room, and hundreds of lights shine behind it. It had taken her a long time to perfect the light spell, sitting in the darkness, letting the small light appear and disappear again. Finally she mastered one and had filled the room with the warm, yellow, orbs.   
After reading through the first book, it was about heeling and a few advanced spells, she desperately wanted to try them out, the next time she had to heal something, the cat on her lap had fallen asleep. “Guess I’ll just read another one.”, she whispers top herself, grabbing the next book. It is deep blue, with silver letters on front and back. The book seems to glow itself, a light sheen lingering over the first page. It is blank. The next one as well. On the third page a few dots appear. Then letters form. “Connect the dots, form light, so the stars will be yours.” They disappear again. She summons her little light source and places the orbs over the little marks. “Oh, it’s the great bear!” The next page is filled with information regarding the stars, hovering over her head, each star has a story, and if talked about changes colour, without Hecates doing. Minerva stirs, waking up and jumping off her, so Hecate, who can’t feel her legs, scoots over to her bed, turning down the lights on her ceiling, leaving the star formation lighted. “It’s like she knew somehow.” She murmurs, looking up and feeling safe. Her aunt had told her about the stars, on rare occasion, but she had only remembered the great bear, a fairly early star constellation to find on the night sky. And so Hecate, the tall little girl, drifts off to sleep, under her own stars.


	5. Rain falls loudly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! I’ve got a beta now and she is wonderful! Thank you!

The orbs glow against the page, forming another constellation in the dark, throwing shadows on Hecate's face. The dark book only shows one constellation a night and Hecate had begun to read about the formation each night, falling asleep with the book in her arm. This night the actual sky is clear and the summer air was cooling down, so Hecate had opened the window and spotted a familiar group of stars. Not wanting to get caught awake, she had allowed herself to watch the dark sky only for a few minutes before returning to her bed.

In her room a W had formed. "Queen Cassiopeia, wife of King Cepheus and mother of Andromeda, was very beautiful. She boasted that she was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. As time went by, she began to say that she was the most beautiful woman in the world." she read out loud, Minerva turning her ears up, listening to her voice. A beautiful woman appears in her book then, connecting the few dots scattered across the page, glowing in the darkness of her room.

Lying on her back, she looks up, watching the lights float, suddenly she feels trapped in her room, in desperate need of air. And just as she thinks she cannot take it anymore Minerva jumps up and out of the opened window.

"No! Minerva!" The lights go out, leaving her in complete darkness. Her familiar meows, far away. Forming a tiny orb of light, she goes after the cat, climbing outside. Her room is one of the highest of the castle and the cold air hits her hard. She's on the roof of the building, climbing higher and higher, until she reaches the cat, sitting on top. "Minerva we need to get back." her voice small and with pleading eyes she looks at her cat, but Minerva does not move. "Well, I'm not going to leave you here."

Her long legs rest on the cold roof bricks. Then her eyes drift upwards into the night sky; as she spots Cassiopeia in an instant Minerva snuggles up on her lap. When the sun comes up she still has not moved, but as soon as the first strokes of light hit her face, she climbs down.

At Cackles Saturdays are slow moving days. No classes, no activities, nothing to do in particular. Hecate sits in her usual spot in the library, a chair in the back near a small window, reading one of the books she is supposed to read. The dark circles under her eyes tell the story of her night, but her face glows nonetheless, still from excitement. It's the last book she has to read, so when she finishes this book it will be time to bring them back.

Knocking softly on the wooden door to the potions lab, she holds the stack of books, on top the dark blue one. "What do you want?" The voice is as harsh as ever but in the dark green eyes of her teacher lay a certain softness Hecate can't place.

"I wanted to bring your books back. I'm sorry to disturb you." Hecate stretches her arms out, offering the stack to the older witch.

"Let's see if you learned anything." The door opens wider, letting the thin witch in. "What belongs in every growing potion?"

"A rusted nail," she answers. She had read about it yesterday. A slight nod lets Hecate know that she answered correctly.

After another few questions, which she answers correctly as well, the teacher holds on for a minute. "What book did you enjoy most?" Again, her voice is stern, but her eyes have softened as they meet Hecate's.

"I really liked the healing book, but I loved the book about the stars. Its beautiful." Hecate's eyes start to glow.

"Yes, I do suppose you could call it beautiful. Did you finish it?"

"No, the book would only show me one constellation a night." the thin hand of the dark witch strokes the cover.

"It did have a tendency to do that." Hecate notices something else in her deep voice. Maybe it is sadness, maybe melancholy, it is hard to tell.

"Here," the boney hands grab the book, holding it out to her. "Keep it."

And as Hecate takes the book her teacher's hand retreats so fast, as if it had been burned or even tempted to grab the book again. "I think we can carry on to something more difficult, if you have the time to watch the stars. Here, finish this potion." She fills up a bottle and hands out a kettle with a small scrap of paper. "And don't disappoint me. You have until Sunday afternoon."

With that Hecate is shoved outside, clinging onto the book and kettle with her life. "I won't." she says even though no one can hear her here.

 


	6. Nothing special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is amazing, she’s so fast, thank youuuu!!!

It feels natural to Hecate to climb to the rooftop from then on. Every night, just when it gets dark, she pulls out the book and reads about a new constellation. If she can, she attempts to find it, but she's not always successful. Sometimes she sits there for hours staring into the deep blue sky. Then, being tired from a long day of ignoring bullies and their nasty comment, she tries to rest. Each time she gets shoved into the wall during the day she just recalls the lights in her room and reaches for her wooden figure. After a few nights the sky starts to change, another constellation rising up over her, she has taken her notebook, capturing the image with a black pen and ink.

"I have a new task for you." She sits in the potion lab now speaking about her extra homework, showing her teacher her new findings. It has become a regular thing for them to sit together. Hecate mostly listening and writing down everything she hears.

"As you know, astrology is an ancient art. It has to be carried on so we depend on new findings. Your task is to write down anything you think is worth being read. Her dark eyes glare down. "I've seen you on the rooftop, Hecate." the little girl flinches, tucking her head in as if she would expect to be slapped. "You are not allowed up there," her raspy voice says with finality.

"But…" a tear has formed in those dark eyes. Then Hecate turns around. It would be stupid to fight her teacher.

"Unless you have a task, which you do, you are not allowed up there. Now go." The door opens itself and she runs outside.

"I have permission to go on the roof now!" she smiles to herself. It's the first time she'd smiled while she has been here.

Her set up is different from now on. She not only brings paper and a pen, but an array of different supplies, to capture the movements of the stars. She also does not have to participate in the potions class, getting a few minutes of sleep and a frown from her fellow classmates and other teachers.

"Hey loser, what are you drawing?" Felicity's hands are faster then hers, they grab the piece of paper. Prying eyes wander over the picture. "Why are you drawing this?" She shows it to her friends, they laugh, but look a bit confused.

Pippa takes the paper carefully in her hands. "They are stars, Felicity." giving it back to Hecate, she turns to her friends. "Come on, let's go." Her lips are thin, like she's pressing them together in anger, her voice icy.

After a few weeks Hecate had started to notice the changes in Pippa's behavior. She does not smile often and when she does Hecate can tell that it is forced. Her voice is still beautiful, but she is lacking any passion or power she had in the beginning. Even her hair looks a bit dull and not as shiny. Hecate notices all these things in chanting class, when she stands in the last row watching Pippa sing. Sometimes their eyes cross and Hecate looks away really fast, not wanting to be caught staring, but Pippa never turns away.

"Its not okay that you give her special treatment." The headmistress sips her tea slowly, swirling it around in her lilac cup.

"She is quite special. I feel it. Also, she is much more advanced than the other students in my class. That is why other students don't understand her; that's why they call her names." The dark witch had brought her own teacup to the headmistress's office. She sips on her third coffee of the day.

"You like her?" a smile washes over a wide face. It's less of a question and more of a statement.

"No I don't." Arms crossed, she shakes her head.

"Yes, you do. She reminds you of yourself. Please consider making it official, she could learn so much from you and I would not have to defend your actions all of the time. She's good in any other class, but in chanting, doesn't that remind you of someone?"

Back to chanting again, Hecate gets out her sheets. Even after all these weeks she is nervous to sing. "Now take it from the top, Ladies!" The old lady beams at the group of girls as they start to sing.

It's a beautiful song and Hecate's thoughts drift away, carried by the music. Pippa smiles while she sings. Then her hair falls into her hair into her face and Hecate stops singing for a second. "She's really pretty," she thinks.

Suddenly flustered she tries to find back into the song, but then Pippa looks at her and her smile suddenly changes into a genuine one. Hecate drops her sheets, 23 pieces of paper falling slowly; she drops to the floor and some students start picking up sheets.

“She is so stupid. Can't even hold onto your papers Hecate?" Felicity's voice rings in her ears, as her face grows even redder. They set stands up again, and continue. Hecate cannot bear to look at Pippa again. Reaching into her pocket she touches her wooden raven, calming down a bite


	7. Searching

After sitting for so many nights on the roof Hecate really starts to notice things. She notices the light that's always on, in her potion's teacher's room. She also notices the silhouette of the two teachers in the window. She sees the groups of older students leaving the castle at night and recognizes some of them as they return in the morning. The dark circles under their eyes the next day tell stories of long nights.

So it's really no wonder one night that she recognizes Pippa leaving the castle, alone. The small figure down on the ground walks slowly, a cape wrapped around her waving in the wind. She sits down just below Hecate on a bench outside the castle. Slowly, Hecate stands up and silently climbs higher not wanting to disturb Pippa. At night the rules are different, Hecate has learned. Everyone is alone and nobody tells anyone anything.

Then one night she hears a cry. It's just a tiny noise, but still it rings in her ears. She scoots down to the edge of the roof and looks down. Pippa has curled into a tiny ball, sobbing into her cape. Her noises are muffled and covered. Pippa is trying not to make noise but Hecate hears her anyway. A tiny voice in her tells her that Pippa deserves to cry, that this girl is her enemy. But it's an extremely tiny piece of her, and she does everything to push it down and away. Still she doesn't know what to do. She surely can't go down there and just show up... Pippa is shaking now under her layers of fabric and it's starting to break Hecate's heart. Even though Pippa is friends with Felicity. Even though she's her enemy. And even though she wants to help she can't figure out how. Eventually she climbs back up to her window and slips back inside.

"You are distracted today, Miss Hardbroom." It's the third time today she had stirred her potion the wrong way. "I'm sorry, Professor. It's just that I am tired."

"Well, maybe you are not able to do the task I gave you?" The dark eyes pierce into hers.

"No, it's not that, you have to believe me!", Hecate pleads, "I saw someone yesterday...", her voice quiets down. "I should not tell you this." She fiddles with knife, cutting some leftover flowers.

"Good." The dark witch looks down at Hecate. "Then please finish this potion, we will need for our next class. And, Hecate?" It's the first time she'd call her by her first name and a slight mildness appears in her face, which that usually only consists of sternness. "If you see that person again, maybe you should talk to them. The night forgives many things."

The message is clear and Hecate smiles at her teacher.

"Now," suddenly the moment is gone and the tall witch snaps back to her old self. "Finish this before class, otherwise I'll be quite mad." And with a swing of her coat she leaves Hecate alone to her thoughts.

"I could not possibly talk to her," Hecate thinks to herself. But, she is wrong. She not only can talk to Pippa, she absolutely has to for class. In the next potions lesson, the teacher pulls a small pouch out of her desk. "We will work in groups for the next few weeks. I have every name here, and to ensure fairness I'll draw pairs of two." Her eyes roam around the dark cellar.

"God, If I have to work with Hecate I'll throw up," Felicity shouts out clear and loud. There are several approving mumble forming in the room. This mumbling quickly dies down with a glare from the raven-haired teacher. "First name. Felicity." Hecate's heart starts to pound. If she has to work with her, she's actually going to throw up. "Gemma," the teacher calls and the two girls scream. "OMG I'm so gla-" their screaming is interrupted again.

Name after name gets drawn. Then it's Hecate's turn finally. A slender hand reaches into the velvet, drawing a name. "Pippa." It's her; of course it's her.

"Oh no, Pips, you poor thing. Working with that..." Felicity smiles at her friend. "I hope you will survive this."

Pippa stands up, to move her things to Hecate's table. "Oh shut it Felicity," she says quietly. "Please don't mind them." Her voice is soft and Hecate could have missed the words if her hearing wasn't so good.

"It's okay." They don't look at each other, but start to work in tandem, filling the base potion that Hecate made this morning.

"I wonder if the Professor makes these potions in advance," Pippa suddenly blurts out.

"No. She does not. I do." Hecate looks up and finds Pippa looking at her in disbelief.

"Nooooo way." Her mouth stands open. "That's such a difficult potion! You couldn't have!"

Hecate looks away. "You don't have to believe me. It's okay."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! It's just... that's cool." Pippa stammers.

"I guess it is.", the young witch blushes. She had not told anyone about this. Not her parents, not any others. Pippa cuts open a snail, the shell breaking.

"Oh no." Hecate grabs her knife. "You have to do it like this!" Breaking open another snail, she shows Pippa the right technique.

"Like this?" Pippa tries again, the shell breaking open much easier.

Just as they are about to finish the first part, the bell rings. "Come on, Pippa. Let's go." Felicity drags her away. Pippa smiles back and waves behind her back, bringing a small smile to Hecate's face. She waves back awkwardly, then she starts packing and leaves for the library.

„Maybe it's not that bad.", she thinks as she opens a book on the roof that night. Minerva cuddles with her up there. Even though the days have grown chillier she's still warm under her blanket. Looking over to her professor's window she smiles as she observes the two witches laughing together, kissing in between like they always do. Then she opens her book to learn about a new constellation. Just before she's about to leave to go to sleep finally, she hears footsteps on the ground below. It's Pippa again.


	8. New chap

The young, blonde witch wanders around the castle grounds without a sense of direction or end goal. Hecate watches her small figure down below as she watches the stars above. It's a beautiful night, the sky is clear, and the moon is very bright. So bright that it almost looks as if it were fake. Minerva purrs in her lap. "I'm not going to talk to her, Min." Hecate strokes the back of her familiar. "I just... can't do that." She looks over to her teacher's room. It's dark and no light emerges from the tiny window.

"I wonder if anyone knows about her." But then again she would never ask her that. It's one thing to be her assistant, talking sometimes about different things, but never about personal topics. Once the potion professor had asked her about her parents. She had nodded and never asked again after Hecate told her that her home was something she'd rather not think about.

She looks back to where Pippa had stood just a minute before, the place now empty. Her eyes roam over the garden lit up by the moon. Eventually she finds her, long hair loose and hanging down her back. She is close enough so that Hecate can see the moon reflecting in the light strands, and then she looks at her. Pippa's head directly facing towards Hecate's and there is no way she would miss her, on the roof. "Oh no.", Hecate rushes towards her things, that she had spread out on the tiles, fleeing back inside. When she finally is back in bed she can't close her eyes. Pippa will definitely tell Felicity and then everyone will know and she'd have to give up her task and would not be able to do work for the one class she actually likes. Her mind is filled with anger and worry.

The next morning she sits in the potion lab, weighing a few ingredients. Her teacher rushes in and angrily slams a stack of books on the table. Hecate flinches, not prepared for the noise. "I'm sorry," the elder witch sighs. "I've had a rather rough night." Sitting down she starts to sort the books, not looking at Hecate, who is looking at her in disbelief.

She really just said that didn't she? Hecate shakes her head and believes she must have misheard. "Did you talk to her, last night?" Again Hecate is not prepared for that question, only shaking her head, looking down. "Well, maybe you're going to talk to her today, we are going outside for collecting ingredients." Her voice is stern but her eyes soften slightly, as she watches Hecate blushing.

"How did you know it was her?" Hecate asks, still blushing. "Why am I blushing, this is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is literally nothing," she thinks to herself, hacking at the greens. She never gets an answer, because students start to file into the classroom. Her teacher straightens up, brushing over her long black gown and hair, avoiding Hecate's eyes.

Pippa slips in last, a few minutes after Felicity and the rest. "Where have you been?" They hiss at her, waiting for her to sit down at her usual chair. But Pippa only smiles weakly and takes the seat next to Hecate, turning her back to her friends.

"Today we will go outside." the lesson begins with a few security questions and a list of ingredients they will have to pick. "Whoever is fastest will win a bottle of this." She pulls out a small glass bottle of pink juice.

"What is that.", felicity asks bluntly.

"It's a hair potion. Fixing you split ends.", Hecate answers quietly.

"Well then you will want to get that, Hecate Badhair," the brunette shoots at her.

"Silence! See that you collect all of your plants and that you are back in two hours." They are dismissed after that and the girls' all scramble outside with their baskets and lists in hand.

"Pippa! Will you come with us? You don't have to walk with that." Felicity smiles sweetly at her friend, grabbing her hand.

"No, I'm sorry, Felicity, I'll go with my partner." Pippa links her arm with Hecate's, pulling them away from the others and going in the opposite direction. Hecate pulls her arm away after a few seconds the touch creating an unfamiliar sensation, a slight tingle, which irritates her deeply. "What are we looking for again? Let's win that hair potion. I need it." Pippa touches her blonde hair lightly.

"No you don't, your hair is pretty." Hecate speaks without thinking about it first. She blushes looking away, but smiles a real genuine smile at Pippa and thanks her.

After walking in silence for a few minutes Pippa drags out the list. "We need an Angelica arch angelica. Do you know what that is?"

Hecate pulls out her book on magical plants. "It's supposed to be a plant growing in a shadowy corner. I think I've seen one over there." They hunt for all the plants and find most of them as quick as possible.

"Oh look!" Pippa bends down, grabbing a leave. "It's a tiny ladybug!", she smiles down at the creature. It opens its wings and buzzes away. Hecate stares at the blonde witch. "What's next on the list?"

"Calendula officinalis, what is that again? I feel like I've heard that term before."

Hecate smiles. "Marigold. I know where that is." They find the last flower, a golden glow formed around the petals.

"It's beautiful!" Pippa exclaims. "We can't pick that."

But Hecate has already cut the stem, putting the last item in their basket. "Done." She smiles at Pippa, but a sad look has formed on the young witches face.

"Why did you cut it?", Pippa sadly looks to where the flower stood. "It was so beautiful."

But right as she speaks the stem starts to grow and a new flower forms, the golden petals even brighter then before. "See. Some things can grow back." Hecate smiles at Pippa and they walk back.

"I'm sorry how they treat you, Hecate." Pippa suddenly says.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Hecate brushes it off lightly, not wanting to seem weak.

"No it's not okay. I..." the blonde turns to her; suddenly she throws her arms around Hecate, embracing the dark haired witch. Hecate turns into a statue freezing in place, but after a while she relaxes slightly into the hug, her arms dropping to her side.

"They are not so bad, if you know them." Pippa quietly tells her after she'd let go. "And we've been friends now for so long. I can't remember a time without them." Its an excuse for their behavior and Hecate knows that. Finally they reach the potion lab. Opening the door they enter.

"Congratulations, you are the first pair. Let me see if you got everything." Pippa squeals, jumping up and down in joy. "We won, Hecate!" Laughter echoes from the walls.

Hecate smiles mildly and looks at her teacher, nodding slightly she thanks her quietly. "Yeah. We won."

They take the bottle and start to leave when Felicity enters. "Pippa. What are you doing here?" she slams the basket on the table. "We are the first ones right? Hand me over that potion." Her hand stretches out.

"Actually", the potion teacher looks at the student in disgust, "Miss Pentangle And Miss Hardbroom won the potion." She points at the winning pair.

"What...", Felicity looks at them in disbelief.

"It's okay. Hecate hands her the potion. "We don't need it. My hair is healthy and Pippa does not want it either."

When Pippa leaves with Felicity she looks back again, smiling. Hecate turns to her mentor, smiling also. And she doesn't hear the conversation in the hall between Pippa and Felicity.

"I'm sorry Felicity. I thought that if I used her we stood a better chance at winning the potion."

„I believe you Pippa." Felicity links her arm with the blonde. "You are a great friend."


	9. A letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is an experiment, let me know if you think this will work. 
> 
> Thank you very much to my beta!!

„Mildred Hubble." Lingering over the small pupil, Hecate practically spits out her name. "What do you think you are doing out here?" It's a minute past nine and so a minute past curfew.

"I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom," Mildred's big, brown eyes look up to her, eyebrows drawn together.

"That does not make it better, detention. All. Of. You." The group collectively groans. Hecate transfers into her Potions lab, starting to work on the few potions she has to prepare for tomorrow's classes.

"You know that was unfair, Hecate." Ada has appeared behind her, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm just protecting her, I worry about them too." Hecate sighs deeply, turning to the nearby window.

"I know, Hecate, I know.", Ada places a firm hand on her slender shoulder.

Back in her quarters she strokes her finger along the books she had gathered in the dark wooden bookcase. She pulls out a dark blue book. Redrawing the silver lines with her finger and pressing it to herself. She smells the pages again and again. She won't cry tonight. Clenching her jaw she puts the book back on the shelf. It's always been like this around winter. The darkness weighs her down, the smiling faces of her students glowing in the candles Ada still decorates the dining hall with.

She sees her so clear before her eyes every time she closes them. She sees her smile and her blonde hair flowing. She even hears the music. It's as clear as if it had happened yesterday. It's been so long. Leaning against the bookcase, the hardwood cutting into her nose bridge, she cries. Silent tears stream down her face, even after all this time. Those who first spoke and continue to speak the phrase are wrong, time doesn't heal all wounds, at least, not in her case. It only gets worse after seeing her, after talking to her at the spelling bee and hugging her. Smelling the sweet perfume.

The next morning she wakes up with a headache. A raven sits outside her window tapping a tiny foot against the glass. Getting out of bed she pulls a black woolen scarf around her opening the frame slowly. The raven jumps in dropping a letter, then leaves the room. It surrounds the castle once before vanishing into the winter clouds that promise snow. Slowly Hecate bends down, grabbing the white envelope and breaking the pink seal.

"It's, but..." She knows who sent the letter and her heart is racing so fast. It's nearly breaking through her chest, ringing in her ears so loud. She can only hear the blood rushing through her, nothing else.

*Hecate.

It's me. Pippa. I don't even know how to tell you how much I've missed you. I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas! *

The blood leaves Hecate's face. Pippa sends her a letter every year, every single year since they've parted. She never answered a single one of them, never dared to. But she kept every single one of them in a shoebox under her bed. The paper smells of Pippa. Bringing her nose close to the letter she inhales deeply. The smell will leave in a few hours, but it lingers in her memory, like every year.

When she finally collapses in her chair at the end of the day she pulls out a bottle of wine. Hecate doesn't drink, ever, but on this particular day of the year she always does. She'd been horrible the whole day giving extra work for the break, detention for more students than she could count and a snapped comment on Ada's choice of outfit. Ada only shrugged her shoulders, but Mildred Hubble's eyes had welled up at the harsh words, that made her slap herself mentally. It had officially become the worst day of the year.

After a few drinks her eyes wander around the room, spotting the letter. "Oh sweet, sweet Pippa.", she slurs. Taking a pen a paper she writes her answer, like every year.

*Pipsqueak!

You have no idea how much I miss you. Merry Christmas. *

And like every year she closes a black envelope and sends the letter. Wait. Sends the letter? She's to drunk to realize what has happened until after she has sent the letter. Lying down she feels the world spin around her.

The next morning Hecate wakes up with a headache. Thankfully all the students have left already. She drinks a glass of water and goes looking for the envelope. Like every year, she wants to put it in a separate box. But it's not there.

 

„Oh clever drunk me." Pulling out the box, she smiles about how clever she is, putting it in there already. But it's not. "Oh shit." A small bit of last night comes back to her; an open window, a black raven, and her own hand waving after the bird. "Oh no.


	10. Yey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it, I’d love to hear what you think!

Pippa is crying again, under the dark sky, surrounding her like a blanket. Hecate sits on the roof, feverishly trying to think off something she can do. Something to help, without actually risking what she fears most; rejection. Something soothing. Anything.

"Focus Hecate. What soothes you?" She runs her hand over her face.

"Music." that's it. Music always soothed her, even as a baby, that's why she had practiced the music spell, for hours, in the dark.

She used to sit in the dark, cold room for hours the only the music keeping her sane, keeping her from screaming and crying. She she raised her hands, waving them in a smooth motion, until a small tune has formed.

Sending downwards, she forms the noice into a piano, adds a slight humming, her own voice. Then the tune hits Pippas head and Hecate let's go.

Letting the music wash over the small body so far beneath her. Pippa stops crying, looking up, confused. The dark with on the roof quickly summons a bit of warmth, sending it down as well, then vanishing.

When she hits her own bed, a smile tucks on her face, looking up she watched the lights she had installed in her first week. The dark blue ceiling , masking a night sky. And she really feels good. Her arms and legs grow warm, she summons the same tune, that right now warms the heart of the blonde sitting outside. Both of them smile, feeling warm and protected.

At breakfast Hecate starts a new essay for her potions class, writing with one hand, spooning her daily porridge with her other.

"How can you even eat that.", Pippa slips on the chair next to her, a cup of tea in front of her.

„Ahhh...what?",not fully awake she can't quite comprehend what happens.

"The porridge stuff. It's disgusting."

"no it's not.", another spoon full vanishes in her mouth.

"Is nourishing.", she packs her pen and paper away, turning to the witch next to her. Pippa looks slightly less tired then usually, her skin still being a bit to white, but her eyes sparkle a bit. Pippa bites her lip, return tee cup of tea.

„Pippa.", Felicity's voice shrills through the hall, loud and cutting.

Pippa winces, grabbing her cup, she shoots up.

"I'm sorry. I need to go.", her hands places for a second on Hecates shoulder.

It's a small gesture, maybe not even intended, but it means everything. „See you in potion class?", the blonde asks, before turning around and running towards Felicity.

"Why would you sit with her Pippa. That's disgusting.", Hecate tries not to listen, tries to block out the mean comments, but nothing follows. Pippa just sits down, saying nothing, sipping on her cup of tea.

Leaving the dining hall shortly after, she returns to her daily routine, washing her hair, drying, brushing and pining it to her scalp, then at 8 o'clock sharp she knocks at the potion lab. The door opens and a very blushing Miss Sanders leaves the room in a hurry, bumping into her.

„Oh. Miss Hardbroom.",

"well met.", Hecate bows down, „did you get my essay?"

"yes...yes I did. It was excellent, like every week.", the older witch scratches her head. „I need to go.", she turns to leave. „To my class." and vanishes.

Hecate, as the Assistent of her potions Teacher, does not need to participate in the other classes, but she does, if she has the time. She always joins chanting, not because she likes it, but to hear Pippa sing.

For the rest of her education, she writes weekly essays and simply hands them in.

Her potion teacher stands with her back to the door.

"You did not see her.", her voice is low.

"No I did not.", Hecate knows what could happen.

She had heard about what happened to another teacher, at her old school, who had been convicted and stripped of her magical powers, because of her relationship.

"Disgusting.", they had called it. „Unnatural." or „simply wrong for the children." Her own mother had even threatened to take her to another school.

„Good.", the older woman snaps. „Now get to work, we have a lot to do."

Felicity had shoved her into the wall again. It's nothing new or innovative, but still effective. She waits until they are gone, until she gets up from the cold floor, her ingredients spilled over her uniform.

"Here, let me help you." a cold hand reaches out for her, the skin is soft. It's Pippa, who had not joined the group for the morning pushing.

"Thank you, Pippa.", they walk together

"I hate what they do.", pippa looks down, while they pass the classrooms. „But I cant leave.", her face is filled with guilt and pain, when she turnes around, leaving Hecate puzzled and confused.

At night Hecate waits for Pippa and when she arrives, she performs the same spell as the night before. From above it almost looks like Pippa is waiting for them, looking around and curling up on the bench. Careful not to get seen she gets ready to leave, but then decides against it. Letting the magic sink into herself, both girls sit under the stars, separated by only 20 meters, Hecate on the roof, Pippa on her bench, thinking.


	11. A pink petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;3 thank you for reading!

When Hecate opens her eyes the next morning, she still smiles. Somewhere between falling asleep and sunrise she had transferred herself into her bed, the warm and soft blanket weighting down on her.  
. It’s very early, but she still get up, recognising the opportunity to avoid Felicity this morning. Opening the dining hall door, she sneaks into the big room.   
It seems like she is the only one, until her eyes get used to the brightness of the light, shining through the tall windows. Pippa sits at her table, sipping tea, staring into the air. Hecate gets her Porridge, quietly, then walks over. Pippa looks up, deep rings under her eyes. 

“Good Morning!“, she stills smiles. 

Hecate sits, suddenly self conscious, wondering if it was okay to sit down next to her, to disturb her. 

“I couldn’t sleep, that’s why I’m up so early.“, pippa sips at her tea. 

Then she starts to hum. It’s the song Hecate has played for her the last nights. Hecate freezes in place, forcing herself not to wince, not to react, then she starts to eat as fast as she can. she stands up, her motion too hard, not natural enough not to be noticed. 

“I need to go.“ slamming her bowl on the card, she leaves the dining hall, basically running from the girl. „She can’t know. She can’t.“ 

„Miss Hardbroom. Potions lab. Right. Now.“ 

Her teacher had appeared right before her, barking the order out, just before disappearing. She hurries after her. 

„I need a plant. It’s rather important, so you better hurry.“ 

The dark teacher hands her a basket and a sheet of paper, sending her outside and then sinking back into a chair. 

„She was going to bump into that damn Hallow girl.“, she explains to her familiar, a very small black cat, that only purrs and joins her, while she stirs her potion. 

Wandering around the grounds she starts to look for the plant.   
She knows how it looks, bright pink, with white in the middle, and very green leaves. It’s not a very common flower, especially not during the autumn, that’s why it takes her a while. Then she finally spots one. The flower grows rather deep in a small area full of trees and bushes, bowing down Hecate strokes the pink petals. It’s so delicate and fragile, it reminds her of Pippa. 

“It’s beautiful!”, a voice from behind says. Hecate looks up, nearly stumbling, catching her balance barely. Pippa emerges from behind a tree, a basket in her hand. 

“She sent me to get that, but you found it first.”, she kneels next to her. 

“I don’t want to cut it.”, Hecate whispers, touching the petals again. “It’s so beautiful.” 

She swallows, thinking: “it reminds me of you.” 

But Hecate would never say that. It would mean something, something that would lead to her being expelled. Her mother would never take her back, after something like this.   
Even thinking about it makes her feel the pain of the beating up she would expect of something like that.   
Pippa cuts the flower with a pair of golden scissors, the stem bending under the pressure, the breaking.   
A bright pink petal falls to the floor, Hecate grabs it, putting it in her basket. 

“Why did you leave this morning?”, Pippa asks, as they walk back together. 

“I....”, Hecate blushes, deeply, her mind racing. Should she tell her? Would this ruin everything? Pippa probably would look at her in disgust. 

“I don’t know.”, she starts to walk faster.   
Pippa speeds up as well. 

“You don’t have to tell me, that’s okay.” Grabbing her wrists she turns Hecate around. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Hecate!”, stern eyes look into brown, but she could be lying, how would Hecate know.   
This could all be a trick, so she looks away, nods and then rubs her wrists. The touch has burned into her skin, as if it had been fire not Pippa. They walk back in silence until Hecate can’t take it anymore. 

“Why didn’t you sleep tonight?”, the question stumbles out, falling out of her mouth without being filtert. Pippa stops, then sighs. 

“I often can’t sleep. I get nightmares and I get scared of Felicity finding out. I usually sit on that bench.” 

She points at the wooden bench under Hecates window. 

“If Felicity knew she would make fun of me.”, pippa sighs, as they walk into the stone house. 

“I could make you a potion, if you’d like?”, Hecate offers, looking at her feet.   
“Oh, Hecate. No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be alright. I think somebody is watching over me while I’m outside. We should get that flower back.”, changing the subject they leave. 

“Miss Pentangle, you can leave, Hecate you stay!”, they are greeted. 

“Yes, professor.”, pippa touches her head, turning around to leave, shutting the door behind her in a very quiet way. 

“We’re making a difficult potion today, so take notes.” Instructions rain onto her and Hecate struggles to write them down but manages barely. For the rest of the day, both witches work in tandem and just as the sun goes down they finish. 

“Hecate?”, just as she is about to leave, the dark teacher calls her name,   
“you are a talented witch.”, she says without looking up from her grading book, with that she is dismissed and leaves the room. It’s the first time, someone said that.   
Back In her room she pulls out a book, pressing the pink petal between the pages, conserving it that way.


	12. Darkness

Hecate sits in her room, anxiety clenching over her. Why did she write that letter. WHat did she even write? She must have gotten it by now. Why isn’t she saying anything. She starts to pace around the room. Christmas Morning? More like Hell. Ada knocks at her door. 

„Are you okay, Hecate?”, the blonde witch looks at her, concerned, sitting down on Hecates bed, watching her walk in circles. 

„No I’m not.”, her jaw clenches thight. 

„I brought you a headache cure potion.”, she’s holding out her hand with the dark red fluid. 

Hecate grabs it, chugging it down as fast as possible. The headache vanishes almost instantly, the empty feeling in her stays. 

„It’s going to be like this every year, right?”, Ada smiles softly, remembering the years before. 

“Maybe you should talk to her.”, it’s a carefully chosen question. Hecate stops walking. Then she sighs. 

„YOu know I can’t do that.” 

Ada places a hand, softly on her back. 

„Didn’t she write you every year?” 

„She did, but I can’t Ada.” Sitting down she faces the window. “I can’t. Not after what I’ve done to her.”   
.......

Pippa hunches in front of her vanity, trembling. She had received the letter. It had been black and beautiful and honest and she had sent a message every single year. And after a few years she had given up hope almost completely, but sent the letters anyway. Bringing the paper up to her face she inhales. It even smells like her. 

„I need you Hecate.” Reaching into her pocket, she touches the dark wooden raven, once so sharp now from touching it so much soft and round. It feels so familiar after all those years of clenching it to her heart and keeping it in her pocket. 

Then she meets her own eyes in the mirror. Her face is still beautiful, there’s no doubt, the blonde hair still healthy and shiny, but dark circles sit under her eyes and her skin has fallen into her cheeks, carving her cheekbones out in an unnatural way. It’s been almost a week since she had slept more then 2 hours at a time. 

The nightmares had returned, after so long, leaving her scared of sleep, scared of dark corners. She mostly sits outside during the nights, letting the cold winter air be the only thing she feels, numbness covering her, creeping up her legs and arms.   
Her mind is blank, a cloud of music filling it with memories. Dancing, laughing, washes over her and she repeats bringing back the memory, until the sun comes up. 

And still , when she finally moves, the feeling of black hair lingers between her fingers, soft skin nearly touchable under her fingertips. 

Classes are difficult, it’s hard to teach when you can’t sleep, but she just swallows a wide awake potion, crashing down after each class, repeating the circle. But then the letter arrived and for the first time in a few weeks she had put on lipstick. She had actually fallen asleep with the letter clenched to her. 

But not for long, since a nightmare had formed as soon as she drifts away. She sits in the sun, a hand holding hers, stroking over her fingers. suddenly it starts to rain and the hand leaves her, darkness washing over her, she tries to find that hand again in pure fear. She screams, uncontrollably, and when she wakes up, the name lingers still on her lips. 

„Hecate, I miss you so much.”, curling into a ball she waits until the sun rises again. 

The next morning, she stumbles to her mirror, calling Hecate. 

It rings a few times, anxiety wells up in her, but then Hecate picks up. She knows she looks a mess, her hair tangled and dirty, her eyes full of the need to sleep. 

„Hecate!“, she exclaims. 

„Miss Pentangle. What is it?“, the stern voice startles her, she flinches, but the Hecate doesn’t move, waiting impatiently. 

Then the look of Hecates face changes to an expression of horror. 

„Hecate, I got your letter.“, pippa tries her best to keep her eyes open. 

Then Hecate ends the call. The last thing Pippa sees are those dark eyes, widened in shock. 

The students wait long for Pippa to arrive to her class. Usually she’s a bit late, but today she does not arrive. Starting to worry they alert another teacher, who rushes to the pink chambers. Pippa lies in front of the mirror, exhausted and shaking with tears. „She did not mean it. She did not mean it.“, the small body gets picked up and softly transferred into bed. Then everything goes dark for Pippa, as the sleeping potion spreads through her veins.   
.....

„Hecate.“, Ada callee after her. The dark witch turn around, coat swooping behind her, her head still spins from her hangover, she had been particularly harsh this entire day. „Hecate, I’ve been informed, Miss Pentangle is sick.“ her books drop. Then she rushes to her rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can tell me what you think!


	13. Oh my stars

It’s getting colder and colder everyday. The leaves start to fall, and the sunlight doesn’t reach as far as it used to. Hecate still sits on her rooftop, turning the last page. The constellation familiar by now, the night sky a friend, easy to read. But tonight Pippa does not show up. Usually she would be sitting on her bench by now, waiting for the song to wash over her, making her feel protected. Hecate waits for a few minutes looking over to the enlightened room across from her, watching her teacher. Then she hears footsteps tapping, softly. She turns around and there she is. Pippa balances with unsure steps over to her, then she sits down. Hecates heart is racing. 

“It was you.”, pippa smiles softly. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you tonight, I just had to know.”   
Hecate blushes. 

“What are you doing up here every night?”, pippa grabs her own blanket, spreading it over her legs. 

“I’m watching the stars. It’s my secret assignment.”   
She starts shoves a paper of marks around.

“It’s nothing special.” 

“I think it’s special.” Pippa lies down, the roof warm under her, Hecate had used a heating spell. 

“I don’t know anything about the stars. Can you teach me?” 

Tensing up, Hecate opens looks up. 

“What’s that one?” Pippa points at one of the bright stars.   
And Hecate starts to explain. Her voice is shaking at first, unsure of what to tell, but Pippa starts to ask questions and seems to be interested so her voice grows more confident with every passing minute. She starts to tell her favourite stories, Pippa listening with big eyes. 

“I don’t see that one.” Sometimes Pippa can’t tell the stars apart so Hecate uses her book to project the constellation in the air. When the sun comes up they still sit on the roof, Hecate finishes the last story. 

“We should go back, Pippa.” The sky slowly turns purple, a red orb climbing over the horizon, making space for the sun. The bright light of the moon replaced by the soft orange glow of the morning.

“Can I come back tomorrow, Hecate?”, Pippa asks, hope in her voice. 

“Yes.”, Hecate nods softly. 

“I’m glad it was you, and not somebody else.”, pippa adds and then gets up. 

At breakfast they smile at each other shortly before Pippa leaves with Felicity and her friends.   
And Hecate can stop smiling the whole day. Even when she gets shoved into a wall by felicity. Even when she writes her letter home, confirming her arrival for this Christmas.   
While she prepares her portion for today’s class she looks at her teacher. 

“Can I ask you a question?”, suddenly brave she inhales. The teacher nods and waits. 

“You and Mrs Sanders....”, she trailers of again, leaving the sentence incomplete. Her opponent sighs. 

“Yes. Yes we are together.”, shame trailers up the older woman’s neck.   
Hecate looks down. 

“It’s forbidden isn’t it?”, her voice is small.

“It is.” The tension is thick and the air feels to hot. Hecate nods once. Then she keeps on working. 

“It’s forbidden, but nothing bad.”, her teacher straightens up.   
They finish in quiet, nothing more to say.   
.....  
“I want to learn more about this constellation.”, pippa has brought a small piece of paper, Hecate looks at it, noticing the small dots. 

“This is the Capricorn. It’s not on the night sky right now. I’m sorry.” 

Pippa smile falls. 

“Oh.” But then Hecate pulls her with her. 

“I could show you somewhere else!” They climb into her room and Pippas eyes grow huge. 

“Hecate this is beautiful.”, she spins around. 

The orbs glow and move with a wink of Hecates hands. Pippa climbs into the bed lying down, patting next to her . Hecate sits down, her back straight. She creates the constellation. 

“Come one Hecate lie down.”, pippa stretches the blanket and pulls at her wrist slightly. They lie next to each other, looking up to the lights. Whispering, Hecate explains the different stars, each word sluring more, until they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open for criticism!


	14. Sleeping beauty

They wake up next to each other. Curling around each other, both of them move around, sleepily untangling. 

“Good Morning.”, Pippa rubs her eyes, smiling into the uprising sun. 

“This is the first night in forever that I slept through.” 

Hecate beams at her, a twinkle in her eyes. 

They leave for breakfast, quietly eating their oats. “This is not so bad.”, pippa shoves another spoonful in her mouth. 

“I don’t even know why I never had breakfast.”   
They giggle.

“Pippa!” Felicity has entered the room. 

“Why are you sitting next to the freak?”, she asks, pulling at Hecates hair. 

“Leave her alone!” Pippa stands up. 

“It’s okay Pippa. See you in Potions.”, Hecate whispers. 

They leave, Hecate staying behind, pulling out a book of her pocket. 

“Pippa, love, you really don’t have to pretend to like her that much.”, Felicity pulls her arm around her, shoving her to her seat. 

“I mean it’s nice to have the homework and all, but don’t you get tired?”   
Pippa blushes. 

“She Trusts me now, Fee.” Looking down guilt washes over her. She had shared her results with Felicity, to shut her up. But now that she thinks about it she feels sick, heat rising to her head. 

They both fall into a routine. Ignoring each other during the day, smiling at each other during chanting, quietly working on their potions assignments, then at night slipping into Hecates bed, watching the orbs move, or sitting on the roof, watching the real stars. Sometimes they’d talk. 

The first time Pippa had talked about her mother she had cried. Hecate just brushed her hair away, stroking her back until she had stopped shaking. Barely looking up, Hecate had told the story of her parents and their ruling over her, dreading to go home for winter break. Pippa had grown quiet, after she finished, just taking her hand, holding it tight. And they always sleep next to each other.   
It’s innocent and soft and Pippa never felt as refreshed after waking up. 

Winter rolls into the country and snow starts to settle on the roofs of the castle. A quiet whisper about the Yale ball has started, exciting everyone. Even the potions teacher had smiled softly at the glowing faces. Groups of students waltz around the halls, humming a tune. Hecate had gotten up early this cold day, brushing her long hair out. 

“Hecate, why don’t you ever wear it down.”, Pippa has come up behind her, taking the brush, moving it with the black flow. 

“It’s unpractical .”, The dark witch starts to pin the hair up, repeating the words of her mother.

“Can I do your hair today?”, pippa takes the pins out again after she nods. 

Her fingers move quickly, taking strands of hair, creating a flow half up do. 

“My mother taught me this.”, they both look into the mirror. 

“You are so pretty.” Hecate blushes deep. She never thought of herself as pretty. 

She smiles the whole day, her hair flowing behind her, a piece of a Pippa still with her.   
Then she gets shoved. Falling to the floor, she hits the stone. 

“What has she done to her hair.”, Felicity had found her. 

“Look at it. Disgusting.” Hecate trie to get up, but gets shoved down again. She clenches her jaw, tears forming in her eyes. 

“I will not cry.”, She repeats in her head, over and over again. Reaching into her pocket she grabs the dark familiar wood, calming down. 

“Hecate,it’s highly unpractical.”, her potion teacher raises an eyebrow.   
“I know.” She brushes it back, pining it quickly. “Pippa did it.” She blurts out, smiling again. A slight smile tucks at the lips of her dark opponent. “It’s good you’ve found a friends. Now work.” They work in tranquility, moving quick. The potion come out just right, a victory for Hecate. 

“Will you be going to the Yale ball?”, pippa whispers during class. 

“NO TALKING, MISS PENTANGLE.”, the teacher doesn’t even turn around. 

“I don’t know yet. You?”, Hecate writes on a small piece of paper. “Probably.” Pippa writes back. The paper bursts into flames.   
“I said no talking. Detention. Both of you.”


	15. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something small before the winter finally

The winter sun shines through the small window on the last Sunday morning for the year. On Friday all students would leave for winter break. Hecate stirs, looking over to Pippa with eyes still half closed from sleep. It’s warm, even though outside it freezes. 

„Why are you looking at me“, Pippa mumbles, rubbing her eyes. 

Hecate blushes deeply, she turns away and walks towards the window. The castle had been covered overnight in a blanket of snow, every tree getting its own white cap. 

„Do you know what you will wear at the Yule ball?“, Pippa stretches on the bed, the blanket slipping off the bed. 

„My mom sent me a dress.“, Hecate wrinkles her nose, looking over to her closet where she had hung the dress, after it had arrived. The long black gown had felt much to grown up for her, but she knew better then to say anything. 

„Can I see it?“, Pippa pulls at the door, flipping through the neatly hung garments, pulling it out. „Oh it’s stunning!“, she exclaims, „you will look so beautiful, Hecate.“  
Holding the dress to herself, Hecate steps in front of the mirror. 

„At least it’s black.“, she murmurs. Her mother would never sent her anything but black, one of the few thing they would agree on. 

„Mines pink.“, Pippa blushes, her eyes glowing, as she tells Hecate all about the dress, while she grabs a brush and parts her hair. 

„Will you do my hair today?“, she turns around, still talking about the fabric. 

Hecate steps behind her, brushing over the hair with the wooden brush. It’s soft and blond and glowing. Pippa smells like sleep, like home, and it’s almost too much for her, to handle. With trembling fingers she finishes the braids, forming a bun, like her own. 

„Is it okay like this?“, she asks, still with a quiet voice. 

„Perfect.“, pippa whispers, turning around. 

Then Hecate makes a sound. „Hicks“. They both look at each other.

„What was that.“, pippa starts laughing. 

„Hicks.“ Hecate does it again. 

„You got a hiccup!“ pippa now laughs so hard she can barely sit on the bed. 

„Very-Hicks-funny“, Hecate gleams at her, still a hint of red covering her cheeks. 

They leave the tower together for breakfast, but split up before they enter the hall. 

„Do you want to take a walk after your potions class?“, Pippa asks her just before she leaves for her table. 

„Yes.“ is all Hecate can get out. And all through her working she smiles to herself.   
.....  
They meet at the front door, both wearing the heavy jackets and muffled into a long scarf. It’s cold outside but the sun shines and warms their noses. Stepping outside they walk in silence for a few moments. „Didn’t Felicity have plans for today?“, Hecate then asks, looking down. 

„She did, but i said I needed to study.“ pippa bows down, grabbing a bit of snow. And before Hecate even knows what’s happening the ball has already hit her. „Oh you didn’t dare to.“ She laughs, forming a snowball herself. Pippa starts running, but Hecate is faster. 

When they come back to the castle their noses are bright red. 

„I will miss you over winter break, hiccup.“, pippa turns to her, looking at Hecate with big eyes and a smile. „I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep without you.“, she then adds, turning around and leaving a very baffled Hecate standing alone.


End file.
